Open Your Eyes
by D.C. Afine
Summary: Everything was normal for Draco Malfoy at school. He was in his last year at Hogwarts. He was named head boy. But when he meets the new head girl things get a little stranger!
1. Beginnings

Disclaimer: as you all should know, I don't anything that has to do with Harry Potter but I do own this plot so here goes! This is my first fic. I hope u enjoy. Please r/r and if you don't like it don't read it! Here goes!  
  
Chapter 1: Beginnings  
  
As Draco kissed her, he realized he had never loved anyone so much in his life. His tongue began to explore her mouth, and her expression changed to a look of surprise. He almost laughed in spite of himself. Her expression changed to happiness as she returned the favor.  
  
Draco opened his eyes and looked around. He was alone in his room. Again. He got up from his bed and went over to his wardrobe and pulled out some black, almost muggle looking, slacks and a green silk shirt. He grabbed his robes and his trunk and went towards the fireplace. When he appeared in a small shack just outside the train-station he was suddenly glad he had left so soon. Thoughts of his father flashed in his head. Shuddering, he walked to platform 9 3/4 and immediately noticed the golden trio was already at the train. He sneered impulsively at the sight. As he walked pasted he "accidentally" bumped Granger into Potter and got on the train to find a compartment.  
  
He found the "Head" compartment and decided to wait for Granger. However, she didn't join him. I wasn't until the train started moving that he decided to find out what was going on. It wasn't hard to find the trios compartment. They were in the same one each year! He paused by the door to hear the conversation. '.and I was so surprised to find that I wasn't made head girl' he heard Granger say. He decided now was the time to interject. "So. Someone has finally bested you, mudblood " he paused to add that, oh so famous smirk.  
  
'Shut it Malfoy..' He had to admit, Weasly was known for his bluntness. ' besides it's not like you were made head anyway.' Ron paused as he saw the badge then suddenly went quiet. 'Oh' was all he managed to get out. Draco smirked again at his silence then decided to go back to his compartment to think. If Granger wasn't Head girl, then who was? Then the realization dawned on him. He had beaten Granger at something. Head people were chosen on grades! That meant that at least two people had been better than her. Ha! This was to good to be true! He felt his day getting better and better. 


	2. Old Friends

Disclaimer: I own nothing. -empties pockets- ok fine all I own is the lint from my pockets but that's all!  
  
Old friends  
  
~* Draco's pov*~ As the great feast ended and the student were filing out to go to their rooms Draco still hadn't seen his mysterious head girl.  
  
As I rounded the corner I saw the most beautiful girl I had ever seen!  
  
She was looking in a mirror and messing with her hair until suddenly it turned from chin length and an auburn color to waist length and bubble gum pink!  
  
All of a sudden she turned around and looked straight at me.  
  
"It's about time you got here we have to figure out a password!" she cocked her head at my still shocked expression.  
  
"Draco? Oh you don't remember me do you? Blayz. Blayz Claret. We played together as children"  
  
" The name rings a bell, but what are you doing here I thought you moved to America?" she laughed. All I could hear was my head saying how beautiful she was.  
  
Then she spoke again.  
  
"Don't you remember when I came at the end of semester last year!  
  
"Anyway back to business."  
  
" The password should be 'molten silver'." As I said that the mirror swung open and reveled our room.  
  
~*Blayz's Pov*~ I gasped audibly at the room.  
  
Draco heard me and smirked.  
  
"What you're not used to this in America?" The room was awe-inspiring!  
  
There was a large fireplace in the center of the room surrounded by two bookcases on each side. There were two soft chairs and a huge couch in the middle of the room.  
  
And this was just the common room!  
  
Wow! This was going to be an easy bet!  
  
I looked over to see Draco admiring the room but he didn't seem as shocked as I was. 


End file.
